o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Human Federation Weapons
For only consisting of a single race, the Human Federation has not slacked in the development of many different kinds of weapons. Unlike many of the United Galactic Alliance's worlds, there are fewer rules governing who is allowed to have weapons. It is very common for colonists - especially on territories on the edge of Human Federation space - to outfit themselves with many different types of weapons. While there are less rules, there is definitely a line between civilian weaponry and military weaponry. Melee Humans typically avoid melee combat when they can. They are not totally defenseless in this area, however. There really is no restriction stopping civilians from getting ahold of military-grade melee weapons. HF Tactical Knife Ten-inch, carbon-steel blade. Standard issue to most Human Federation military personnel. [ Damage: 1d6. Cost: 50 credits. Characters using the HF Tactical Knife gain +1 to Attack Bonus ] HF Throwing Knife Seven-inch, single-piece, carbon-steel blade, designed for throwing. Not standard issue, but it is not rare to find an officer in the HF military that is skilled with these weapons. [ Damage: 1d4 (Melee), 1d6 (Ranged). Range: 20'. Cost: 60 credits ] HF Enforcement Baton The Enforcement Baton ("E-Baton") is twenty-six inches fully extended. It can be extended with a push of a button or a flick of the wrist. The E-Baton is primarily used by police forces to deal with criminals. It can be used as a club or as a taser. It is illegal for civilians to own an E-Baton. [ Damage: 1d6+1 (melee), 2d4 (non-lethal, electricity). Cos't: 170. ''E-Baton is easily concealable while retracted. Character can freely activate or deactive its taser function while in combat ] Colonial Kukri This old western Asian weapon has emerged in the Human Federation colonies as a popular weapon and tool - definitely a response to some of the bladed weapons that some UGA races utilize. The standard Colonial Kukri is fifteen-inches, end to end, and made of carbon steel. While frowned upon and not see as a proper military weapon, some HF military have adopted the Colonial Kukri as part of their standard equipment. In desperate situations, the kukri can be thrown. [ '''Damage: 2d4+1 (melee), 1d8 (ranged). Range: 10' Cost: 90 credits. Characters using a Colonial Kukri gain +1 to Parry ] Civilian Ranged Civilian weapons are what are typically found on non-military personnel and are easily found in weapon shops in the Human Federation. It is not uncommon to find active military units using civilian weaponry. Falcon .45 The Falcon .45 is the civilian's answer to the increased number of criminals, pirates and hostile aliens that seem to inhabit the universe. It has sufficient stopping power for most human-sized targets and can be switched to an auto-fire mode for increased firing speed. This is a common weapon to be found on low level members of the HF military and on colonists. [ Damage: 2d6 (ballistic). Range: 40 meters. ' Magazine': 15 ' Cost': 350 credits. Auto-fire:' Character can fire two extra times in a round, at a -1 Attack Bonus ''(culminative)' to each shot after the first one.'' ] Draco Autorevolver The Draco Autorevolver is almost exclusively used by HF colonists rather than the military. It has two different modes: a gauss/coilgun mode which utilizes a hefty battery in the handle or a conventional firing mode. The Autorevolver is a powerful pistol, with more stopping power than the Falcon .45, but lacks the rate of fire and light weight of the other civilian firearm. When in conventional firing mode, the weapon has a great deal of kick back. The Draco Autorevolver is loaded through the handle, using a battery and special metallic pellets to use the gauss mode, or using conventional rounds in the weapon's chambers. [ '''Damage: 2d4+1 (Gauss, Ballistic), 2d8+1 (Conventional, Ballistic). Range: 60 meters (Gauss), 30 meters (Conventional). Magazine: 30 (Gauss), 8 (Conventional). Cost: 500 credits ] BorderGuard Shotgun The BorderGuard Shotgun, affectionally referred to by colonists as the "Borderland Blaster", is a powerful, pump-action weapon that almost every colonial family has somewhere in their household. It uses a standard ammo, but different modes can adjust the spread of the pellets once fired - either a wide spread or a narrow spread. This weapon also has an auto-fire mode. The number of slugs that this weapon can hold is relatively low, but the ammo cylinder can be removed and quickly replaced with a spare, lowering reload time. [ Damage: 4d6 (Narrow, Ballistic), 4d3 (Wide, Ballistic). Range: 15 meters (Narrow), 6 meters (Wide, Cone). Magazine: 6. Cost: 700 credits. '''''Autofire: Character can fire two extra times per round, at a cost of -1 to their attack bonus ''(culminative)' for each shot after the first. ''] BorderGuard Huntsman Originally designed as a hunting rifle, the Huntsman is used just as frequently as a weapon of self-defense against people that would do colonists harm. It has a fairly low cost and is of fair quality - it rarely ever jams or malfunctions. Huntsman are sold with a basic magnification scope and are much more accurate at longer range than other colonial weapons. [ '''Damage: 3d4 (Ballistic). Range: 200 meters. Magazine: 8. Cost: 700 credits. Characters using the BorderGuard Huntsman gain +1 to Ranged Attack Bonus ] Military Ranged Military weapons are used strictly by the military. It is illegal to for non-military personnel to own these weapons unless they have a special permit. Hand Phaser Hand Phasers are the most common energy weapon used by the HF military. Primarily Naval officers will be armed with these. The phaser fires a direct beam of damaging nadion particles. The phaser can be set to a "kill" setting or a "stun" setting. Stun is the default on most Federation ships. [ Damage: 2d6 (Beam. Energy). Range: 50 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 900 credits. Phaser can be switched freely between lethal and non-lethal damage. ] Phaser Rifle Phaser Rifles are more powerful variants of the hand phaser. They are capable of firing the same nadion particle beam as the phaser (albeit more powerful), but they have several other modes as well, making them fairly complicated to use. A pulse mode allows a single, powerful bolt of energy to be fired at a time. A wide beam mode which could potentially hit several enemies at the same time. There was also an explosive mode, which would fire an unstable pulse with a small blast radius. As with the hand phaser, the beam and wide settings both have a "kill" and "stun" setting. Due to their complicated nature, phaser rifles are typically seen aboard starships but rarely on the ground with standard Federation marines. [' Damage': 3d6 (Beam. Energy), 5d4 (Pulse. Energy), 2d8 (Wide. Energy), 2d10+1d6 (Explosive. Energy). Range: 60 meters (Beam, Pulse), 7 meters (Wide), 50 meters (Explosive). Magazine: N/A. Cost: 1600 credits. Phaser rifles can be freely switched from lethal to non-lethal damage (in beam and wide mode only). ''] Defender Sidearm Defenders are a military-exclusive pistol. These are often in the possession of fighter pilots and are only really used if they are shot down and end up in hostile territory. They use special ammuntion that packs a powerful ballistic and concussive blow. They are also designed to be very sturdy and heavy, doubling in a pinch as reasonable melee weapons. The main drawback to this weapon is a slow reload time. [ '''Damage': 3d6 (Ballistic), 1d6 (Melee). Range: 40 meters. ' Magazine': 10. Cost: 800 credits. Targets hit by a Defender must make a fortitude save (DC 15) or be knocked prone. ] M41 Pulse Rifle The M41 is the main weapon of the Human Federation's marines. It uses an electric-primer to launch bullets which minimizes moving parts (more durable) and gives the weapon an extremely high rate of fire. Built into the weapon is a pump-action grenade launcher, adding to the M41's efficiency. [ Damage: 4d6 (Ballistic), 5d8 (Grenade). Range: 80 meters (Bullet), 50' (Grenade). Magazine: 95 (Bullet), 4 (Grenade). Cost: 1400 credits. Autofire: Character can fire two extra times per round, at a cost of -1 to their attack bonus (''culminative) for each shot after the first. ] TR-116 Rifle The TR-116 was designed by the Human Federation to be used on starships in times where EM interference or other kinds of radiation rendered conventional energy weapons useless. The rifle fires a chemically-propelled tritanium bullet. The TR-116 rifle comes with a targetting sensor which attaches to an ear and extends a simple HUD over the user's eye - this sensor increases accuracy and allows the user to make out thermal images through thin walls (''less than 8 centimeters). There is a modification that can be done on HF military bases that adds a specially-designed, micro-transporter to the weapon, allowing it to shoot through thin walls (less than 8 centimeters) or puncture thick armor. It takes one minute for the weapon system to do the calculations to fire through a wall. [ Damage: 2d8 (Ballistic). Range: 100 meters. Magazine: 30. Cost: 1200 credits (no modification), 5000 credits (with modification). When targeting system is in use, user gains +2 to attack bonus. If attempting to shoot through walls, the user suffers -6 to their attack bonus. ] HEAT Rocket Launcher The HEAT is a surface-to-surface weapon that fires 102mm, high-explosive rockets. Most Federation ground squads have at least one soldier carrying this heavy weapon. They are never used for defense on starships, as such an explosion would always do more damage to the ship than actual good. The weapon can hold two active rockets at one time, and if the user wishes, fire them both in quick succession. The downside of this rapid firing time is decreased accuracy and a slow reload time. [ Damage: 5d10 (Explosive). Range: 100 meters (7' effective splash). Magazine: 2. Cost: 4200 ] HH-15 Missile Launcher The HH-15 is the primary anti-vehicle weapon of the Human Federation. It has the ability to lock onto high heat sources or electronic signals. It can also fire laser-guided projectiles or manually-guided projectiles (provided there is a computer linked to the weapon). Like the HEAT rocket launcher, the HH-15 is heavy and has a slow reload time. The weapon requires an active lock before it fires, making it is almost useless against infantry, but against surface or air vehicles, it is devastating. [ Damage: 9d10 (Explosive). Range: 500 meters (10' effective splash). Magazine: 1. ' Cost': 6000. The HH-15 has three interior targeting modes - thermal, electronic and laser-guided. When linked with a computer, it can fire manually-guided missiles. ] HF OS-7 Rifle The Human Federation Operations-Stealth Rifle, known to their users as "One-Shots", are long range rifles primarily used for single-man, stealth operations. They utilize silencing technology and high magnification (x20) scopes with a night vision mode. They are heavier rifles with long barrels making them incredibly difficult to shoot accurately without using something for support. [ Damage: 2d10 (Ballistic). Range: 600 meters. Magazine: 6. Cost: 4600 credits. Character gains +1 to their attack bonus every round they are stablized and focusing the scope on a single target (maximum of +5). Weapon has an increased critical hit range of +1. ''] M247H Machine Gun The M247H is an air-cooled, gas-operated, electrically fired, linkless-fed weapon. It fires 12mm rounds at a rate of 30 per second. It is a very heavy gun, requiring either something to mount it on or for the user to be very strong in order to use it effectively. A shield on the back provides some defense from enemy fire. The M247H is mainly an anti-infantry gun, but can be used to disable/destroy light vehicles as well. The M247H can only be fired for three rounds in succession, than must be given one round to allow for cool down. [ '''Damage': 2d6 (Ballistic). Range: 40. Magazine: 200. Cost: 5000 credits. Requires 15 Strength to use without support. User gains +1 AC. ''Sustained Fire: The user focuses on a single target. Damage is rolled for three times. Sweep: The user sweeps the weapon in arc (up to 90 degrees), dealing damage to all targets in range.'' ] Category:Weapons Category:Human Federation